The Girl Behind The Red Door
by Team Frank
Summary: On the surface, Brooke Davis has it all: she's popular, beautiful and dead rich. But when she starts up a summer diary, she realises that she has all she wants, but not all she needs. R&R!
1. June 15th

**Hey there! This is not the real story, just a sort of taster chapter to see what people think. I don't really know what is going to happen, I just thought of this scenario and liked it. If you have any ideas, send them to me and I'll try and get them all in!**

**-TF**

The Girl Behind The Red Door

_**Name:** _Brooke Davis

_**Summer diary for extra credit**_

June 15th

OK, Mrs Montgomery, you asked for a diary of my summer to make up for all the credit I lost while I was on that cruise. (whatever, it was totally worth it for the _amazing _tan I got.)

Anyway, so here it is.

June 15th, first day of summer vacation. I'm still hung over from the massive party Nathan Scott had at his beach house last night to mark the end of sophomoreyear. I made out with six (!) guys (see the list at the bottom of this entry.) Yes, a new record for me! The most I got before in one night was four. No, four is no longer a… a significant (ha!) number, I am aiming for eight. Eight, people.

Right now I am supposed to be going shopping with my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Peyton Sawyer, but she is late because she is still at Nathan's. They've been dating for over a month now and this is the first time she's stayed over. I think doing the deed is still a big deal for her, which is fine. Well, that's what I tell her, anyway.

It was going to happen at some time or another – Nathan was going to start dating either me or Peyton. He is the big star of the basketball team (even you should know that, Mrs M), and we are the two hottest cheerleaders in Tree Hill. But in the end, he chose Peyton. Sure, Nathan and I (perfect grammar, suck on that!) have kissed a couple of times, but I don't want to be in a relationship right now. Cause it's summer, and summer is all about having fun, right? Which means lots of boys. And no job.

Mr Howlett, my PSE teacher, says I should start up one, a summer job, to improve my "motivational skills". Whatever that means. But I have no intention at all in doing that – why do I need to? Not for the money, that's for sure. I'm the girl behind the red door – what more could I possibly want?

**Ok, hope you like! Send me any ideas or thoughts you have. TFxx**


	2. June 17th to June 21st

**I got a lot of help from the guys that reviewed – thank you! There's a lot of love out there for Brucas, so I'll incorporate it in this story. So here goes chapter 2…**

June 17th

So today Bevin took me down to this basketball court down by the river to watch some of the river rats play.Teresa was shopping with her mom, of all people, and Peyton was out with Nathan, so I had to go.Bevin claimed we were going because of the fresh air and, to quote, 'beautiful views'. Whatever. I was talking to Peyton about it and we both agree Bevin has her eye on this kid they call Skills. He's alright, but I'll tell you who I'm after.

The thing with these, ahem, financially challenged, guys is that they are so often unaccounted for – enter Brooke Davis. About half way through the game, this one kid in a big truck thing pulled up and got out. And boy, was he cute… He's got sort of dark blond hair and, I guess blue-grey eyes, and, oh, I want him so bad!

The guys at the court called him Luke, but when I went in for some major flirting while he was on a break, he told me to call him Lucas. Lucas. I don't like the name so much, but I know that within a few days of dating I'll have a nickname for him. OK, so first I have to get him to go out with me. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem. I mean, I _am _Brooke Davis, after all.

June 18th 

I went down to the river court again today, alone this time, to try and talk to Lucas a bit more.

"Hey. Lucas, right?" Was the first thing I said to him.

"I just told you that, what, yesterday? You're Brooke." He said, shooting a perfect hoop and paying no attention to me. I swear I don't know why he doesn't play for the Ravens.

Which I told him.

"They're just a bunch of rich, stuck-up idiots. And their cheerleaders are sluts." He added as an afterthought.

I can't believe he isn't falling for me. I mean, it's the girl who's supposed to play hard-to-get, not the guy, for god's sake!

June 21st

Ok, I hate summer vacation when I'm not abroad! One great thing, though- I was downtown today, waiting for Peyton to show up, and I was dying for a coffee, so I dropped into this little place called Karen's Diner or something. And guess who served me? Yes, Lucas.

So I got my espresso, went to sit at a window table and started flicking through a magazine.

"You like to read?" Lucas came and sat down next to me. I jumped and almost spilled my drink.

"No, not really." I said as coolly as possible, then instantly regretted it. He was asking me because he likes to read. It was so obvious and I'd just blown it. "You?"

"Love it." I thought as much. "So, Brooke, " he tilted his head a little as he said my name and it just made me want to kiss him even more. "What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to shop, and I like to cheer, and then I like… then I like to shop some more. What do you like to do?" I crossed my legs and bit my bottom lip seductively.

"I like to read, and I like to play ball… at the river court." He added this last bit when I was just about to tell him to try out for the Ravens.

"Ok, tell you what Lucas. I'll cut you a deal, because normally by this time I've already sleptwith a guy.I will read a book, if you go on a date with me."

"A date?"

"It wouldn't be one-on-one, though, um, I prefer it that way…" No, it wasn't going to work. "I'll fix up a double date, with one of my "cheer-slut" friends, ok?"

"I guess." Boy, he is a guy of few words.

"Ok, so I'll drop in tomorrow and you can give me a book, and I'll set you up a date."

"Right. Anyway, gotta go. My mom's calling." He got up from the table, even though I couldn't hear anyone.

So that's it, I have a date with Lucas… Lucas I-don't-know-his-last-name. All I have to do now is persuade Peyton to come with Nathan. Oh, this is going to be great!

**I probably won't manage to update this before Christmas, so have a great one!**


	3. June 22nd to June 29th

**So, a new chapter here, hope everyone is still enjoying it! **

June 22nd 

I had a bit of a row with Daddy today. He was complaining at me because I've spent well over 100 bucks in the last couple of days buying the perfect outfit for my Lucas date. Whatever. I told him "It's not like we don't have the money!", which is true, and then stormed out of the house for some well needed retail therapy.

I only realised at nearly 5pm that I was supposed to be getting a book from Lucas, so I ran over to his Mom's place, hoping it would still be open. They were just cleaning up when I got there, but Lucas actually smiled when he saw me! So ok, it was a sort of _'Oh my word, what is she doing here, this is starting to get amusing' _sort of smile, but it was one. Oh, he's even cuter when he smiles!

He handed me this book, called _Catcher Of The Rye _or something, and said if I can read it by this time next week, he's free on the 29th. I'm supposed to be going out for dinner with my parents, but with the mood I'm in today, I would happily cancel for Lucas. So happily, I cancelled.

June 24th

I had to wait until today to call Peyton because she was in Florida visiting some relatives until late last night. Our conversation went something like this;

**Brooke: **Hey Peyton, how's my bestest friend in the whole wide world?

**Peyton:** Ok, what's his name and where did you meet him?

**B:** What makes you think I have met anyone, P. Sawyer?

**P:** Because you have?

**B:** Ok, you're psychic, I hate you, I get it. Anyway, I've promised I will read a book if he goes on a date with me.

**P:** And that involves me how?

**B:** Well, it's sort of a double date…

**P:** And you want me to bring Nathan, right?

**B:** Peyton Sawyer and her amazing psychic talents strike again!

**P: **Ok, gotta go, Nathan's here. Tell me when and where and I'll try to persuade him to come.

**B: **Thank you so much, because this guy is _hot_! Oh, I love you, P. Sawyer.

**P: **Love you too, B. Davis. OK, bye.

**B: **Bye!

I was on such a buzz after this that I grabbed the book I picked up from Karen's café (it's called, I checked) and read a whole two chapters. How hot is this going to be!

June 29th

Crap crap crap. Crap.

So tonight was my big date with Lucas. There's this gorgeous little place down by the river that I said I'd pay for if he came (hey, I could have been his sugar momma), and I met Peyton and Nathan there at about 7, and waited for Lucas, because he couldn't get there until quarter past. He arrived a bit early, and I opened with the line I'd been working on for hours before.

"Peyton, Nathan, this is Lucas, from the river court. Broody, this is my best friend Peyton and her man Nathan." Ok, I know it's lame that it took me that long to think of it but I suck with words. Unfortunately, it did not have the effect I'd hoped for. And I even thought of a nickname.

First of all Nathan smiled and shook his head, and when I looked round at Lucas, he sighed and gave me this really horrible look, then turned on his heel and walked away. I ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Lucas, what's wrong?"

"I actually thought you liked me, but it was just a chance to humiliate me, wasn't it." He kept on walking.

"What? What are you talking about? Lucas!" My heels were starting to hurt from running, but he still didn't stop.

"Just leave it, Brooke." And he walked away.

When I got back to Peyton and Nathan, Peyton pulled me to one side as Nathan got out his cell.

"Brooke, what the hell were you thinking!" She looked at me as if I was a five year old.

"Will someone please tell me what I did wrong?"

"That's Nathan's brother, you idiot! You know, the one who everyone knows exists, but no one talks about! Didn't you click when he told you his last name was Scott?"

"I didn't ask! All I wanted was a nice dinner. Can't they even sit together?" I slumped in the nearest chair.

"God!" She paused. "Look, I've got the Comet. Do you want a lift?" She sat down next to me.

"No, I'm ok, I've got my car. I'll see you tomorrow." I half-waved and headed towards where my Beetle was parked.

Anticlimax, huh?


	4. June 30th to July 2nd

**Hey! Thanks to all the readers who reviewed the last chapter, especially Evie – yours made me smile all day! It's nice to know to know you think I get into Brooke's mind well – I was worrying that I wasn't because I'm about the furthest away from being like her that you could be! The other reviews were great too.**

**Ok, so I've decided to try and get a new chapter up every week, when I have access to the internet. So that's a chapter of this story one week, and a chapter of my other story the next. Therefore there should be a new chapter of this story every two weeks, but it could be more often, it could be less often.**

**So here goes, chapter 4…**

June 30th (4 days until July 4th)

It is sooo unfair about last night. I mean, how was I supposed to know that Lucas was Nathan's brother? But I guess it sort of makes sense now… Peyton came over earlier with Nathan's dad's high school prom video and the girl he went with was Lucas's mom, Karen, who I met at the café. She had Lucas when she was like just out of high school. Wouldn't that be terrible? I can't imagine having a grotty baby at like eighteen, even one as cute as Broody. Ugh.

Peyton saw that I was down today and took me shopping for vacation outfits. It is so great – her, Nathan and I, (and, unfortunately, our parents) are going down to this swanky hotel on the coast. It has golf and crap like that, so the adults will be occupied, and apparently there are the best shops in North Carolina there. And the beach down there is really beautiful, watching the sunset with someone you care about…

Oh, stop it Brooke. You are amazingly hot, rich and popular. You could have any guy you want, that's what I keep telling myself. So why am I still hung up over Lucas? Right, tomorrow I am hitting the Blue Post with a fake ID to catch some guys. And I won't go anywhere near the river court, not even down River road once (or twice) to see if Lucas is there. No, tomorrow is a Broody free day.

Yeah, like that's going to happen.

July 1st (3 days until July 4th… sigh)

Blue Post just made me depressed. Will write soon.

July 2nd (July 4th in two days!)

After the, um, disastrous Blue Post outing, I decided to stop moping and start doing something to help the whole Lucas situation.

First, the Blue Post. I dragged Peyton along, because it's always better drowning your sorrows with a friend, and it was cool for a while, but then Nathan turned up with his mates. They sat at the opposite end of the bar, but then they finished their drinks and Nathan came over. He said to Peyton:

"Do you wanna come round to my place? My parents are out and I've got some, oh, studying to catch up on. Can you help?"

Really, those exact words.

So Peyton, screw her, went off with him, I was left alone in a bar full of guys, and at least half of them tried to come and pick me up. And not one of them was even remotely good looking.

See what I mean? Disastrous.

On the back of that, as I said, I decided to do something about Lucas. It was pretty clear that he was one guy who wasn't going to chase after me. Today I drove past the river court six (6!) times before I actually plucked up the courage to actually park the car. In the end, Lucas wasn't even there, but Bevin was, getting quite cosy with her bit of stuff – what was his name again? Anyway, he said Lucas was probably down at his mom's café. I said thanks and walked back to the Beetle, trying to remember how to get to Karen's place.

Skills, that was his name. Yeah, Skills.

So I went to the café and saw Karen, asked her where Lucas was.

"Oh, he had to go out and get something." She said, sounding totally unconvincing. Just as I thought, Lucas then walked right through from the back of the café. When he saw me, he rolled his eyes and turned right back round. I ran after him.

"Broo-" I caught myself. "Lucas. I swear I didn't know Nathan was your brother, and-"

"Half brother." He cut me off, still walking away from me.

"Yeah, half brother. If I'd have known I wouldn't have invited him, I swear. And if I'm lying, I promise to be – no,what's it called when you don't have sex again?"

Lucas stopped walking but didn't turn round.

"Celibate."

"Yeah, I'll be that, forever."

"You had no idea we were related?" Now he turned to face me.

I shook my head.

"And you promise to be celibate forever if you're lying?"

I nodded.

He sighed,and said: "What are you doing the day after tomorrow?"

I smiled for the rest of the day.


	5. Independence Day

**Here it is, chapter 5. Sorry it's a so late (I kept on forgetting to take it somewhere with Internet), and so short (but I couldn't think of anything else to put in here), but it's up now, so I hope you enjoy it!**

July 4th -Independence Day

_(Officially my favourite holiday of the year!)_

I am on such a high right now. I just got back from my date with Luke, and I could write all night.

Ok, I'll start at the beginning.

9am- I woke up and: exfoliated, cleansed, moisturised, toned and put make up on.

10.30- I met Peyton and hit the shops!

1pm- We stopped for a bite to eat. Peyton told me about how Mr Scott nearly caught her and Nathan last night. P had to hide under Nathan's covers until his dad had gone. (You see, that's the difference between me and my best friend – Brooke Davis doesn't get caught…)

3.30- I am shopped out (I know, how did that happen?) I have bought: some gorgeous white cut-offs, a 'chartreuse' pink babydoll top, and a 'good value' (ok, damn expensive) denim jacket with faux fur lining. Oh, and these divine pink shoes. I know that doesn't sound much for… wait a minute… 4-odd B. Davis shopping hours, but I was really choosy about what to buy, since it was for my date, after all.

4- I arrived back home, where I showered, changed into my new stuff and redid my make up about four times to get it perfect. I left the house in the Beetle and drove to where Lucas said he'd meet me.

5.30- Arrived at Karen's café. Even Karen said I looked nice! Lucas saw me and stopped, looked me up and down and smiled before leading me outside with his arm around my waist. How perfect is this guy?

5.45- We caught a bite to eat on the riverfront.

6.15- We hit the Blue Post before the real crowds did. Lucky I made Luke that fake ID. Unsuspecting members of the public watch out, here come Gretchen and Henry…

6.45- After thrashing Broody's ass at pool, we each got a drink and sat down away from the bar, where I suggested we played twenty questions, you know, to find out a little bit about each other. He wanted to narrow it down to ten. I said ok, because I thought once he found out twenty things about me he'd realise how boring and self centered I am. I was wrong, but there you go. This is how it went:

**Lucas:** OK, describe yourself in three words.

**Brooke:** Um, fun, up for a laugh and… cheery? Now you describe me in three words.

**L:** Well, let's see. Sexy, focused, and beautifully self-assured.

**B:** (cue to smile)

**L:** What's your family like?

**B:** I have two parents – a mom and a dad, who, most of the time, completely ignore me. (Sigh…) So, how many girlfriends have you had in the past?

And so it sort of went on like that for a while. I found out: he has only had on girlfriend before and that was in grade school; he has a best friend named Haley; he likes to eat pizza; he works part time at his mom's café and his uncle's garage; he is into the Constantines, Kings of Convenience, Travis (I didn't even pretend to have heard of them); and, well, he'sa virgin (I'll be careful with this one!)

And when he asked me questions he actually seemed to be getting more interested in me, and not bored with me!

Oh, I think I'm falling in love!

So:

8.30- After the crowds started coming to the Blue Post, we headed outside. The air was warm, but not humid, so I took off my jacket – there had been air-con in the club- and Lucas said 'wow'. Just wow. Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!

I took him to the house of Ben Sheppard, who I was dating at the time of Independence Day, a couple of years ago. That night we watched the fireworks from this bit at the bottom of his garden, and it was so romantic, so I planned to do the same thing tonight, but with Lucas instead. Yeah, I know that's like breaking and entering, or whatever, but I wanted our second 'first' date to be really special. So we didn't have to have a third.

When we got there, Broody sighed and said "Wow, this is really beautiful. The river and the lights and…" He trailed off. I carried on with "I know his house isn't big, but it does have a killer view."

Lucas turned to me. "His house? It isn't yours? Then aren't we trespassing?".

I smiled 'So?' and shrugged, then smiled. I caught his eye and took a sharp breath in. Those eyes really are beautiful. Our heads started slowly moving towards each other's, and his tilted, and I braced myself for a totally mind-blowing first kiss.

But that's when the first firework went off, and our heads jerked towards the river, where they were. We watched every rocket, every spinning wheel. About half way through I rested my head on Lucas's chest, and he put his arm round me, holding me close. It was heaven.

When we thought they'd finished, I looked up to him and he stroked my hair, then leaned in just in time for the fireworks in my head to be joined by a final sparkling shower from the riverbank.

It really was mind-blowing.


	6. July 5th to July 11th

**I'm just going to go straight into this chapter, with, of course, thanks to y'all who reviewed the last one. Enjoy!**

July 5th

Ok, so I wasn't going to ring or arrange to see Lucas today, you know, the whole treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen trick. Plus, I didn't want to seem desperate or anything. But then I realised I already probably seem kind of desperate, considering everything I did to get him in the first place. And, for the first time in my life, I really, really like someone. Lucas is the first person I can look at and say 'That's the kind of guy I'm going to marry.'

Did I really just write that?

Anyway, I was just about to dial Luke's number, when he rang me. See, we're already on the same wavelength! I said: "Hi, Broody," and he said: "Hi Cheery. I had a great time last night. Do you want to meet up for a coffee or something?" (Note: he gave me a nickname!)

Making out in front of his mom would have been embarrassing, so I said – well, I said that, and he laughed.

"No, it would totally not be at my mom's place. How about down by the river court? I'll bring the coffee if you bring those beautiful eyes of yours."

No guy has ever called any part of me beautiful before. Hot, yes. Beautiful, no. So I was putty in his hands.

As I was nearing the court, I saw Lucas, remembered the date and also something kind of important.

"Hey, Broody, it's July 5th, right?"

He nodded and handed me my cappuccino. Extra milky and extra frothy, just the way I like it.

"How would you like to go on vacation?"

Luke just looked at me. "Brooke, you do realise we've only been dating a day? Oh, yeah, and I was going to ask, we are dating, right?"

"Of course! What did you think last night was? A shopping trip?" I smiled and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, so in like six days I'm going to this resort up near Carolina Beach and it's just gonna be my friend and her boyfriend, and I'm gonna be so lonely." I did my best puppy dog eyes.

"And by 'my friend and her boyfriend' you mean Peyton and Nathan?"

I wasn't planning on telling him this, but since he guessed I didn't really have much of a choice.

"Um, yeah? I know there's the whole brother thing and it's all awkward, but-"

"Alright," he said, which I totally wasn't expecting. "I wouldn't want my cheery girl to be lonely, would I? How much would it cost, though? Because some of us aren't made of money."

"Oh, no, it'd be free. We have a spare room in our villa."

Lucas looked at me and smiled wickedly. "Oh, I thought we'd be sharing one."

I'm looking forward to this!

July 10th

I've been so bad the last few days and I completely haven't written, but I've been so busy with shopping and packing for our trip and with Lucas.

No, not like _with _Lucas. It's crazy, but I actually enjoy spending time with him enough that I don't have to have sex with him to have fun. And plus, I want it to be really, really special, seeing as how it's his first time and, well, it's my first time with someone I actually care about.

Anyway, I've got to go – Lucas is coming to help me get some stuff ready for the trip – we're going tomorrow and I am sooooo excited!

July 11th

It happened! Like, _it_. So much for waiting, huh? Hang on, I'll start where I left off.

Wait, so right now I'm sitting in Lucas's truck on the way to Carolina Beach. It's just him and me; always the ones to save fuel, the nine of us alone are taking five cars. Peyton and Nathan are riding open top in the Comet, and a few minutes ago when they pulled up next to us, we had a conversation just driving along the road. It was just slightly surreal but incredibly cool.

All right, I know you're dying in anticipation, waiting for me to tell you what happened last night. Basically, to cut a pretty short story even shorter, Lucas came round to work out what I was going to leave at home so I could fit everything into three suitcases (before, it took up almost six). He took one look at me, I took one look at him (looking very hot in a blue t-shirt and jeans), and I guess we just acted on impulse. But it wasn't just acting on impulse because we were bored or anything; it was sexy and passionate and just how I wanted it to be.

He is a fantastic – well, what do you call it? 'Lover' sounds so romance novel. But whatever it is, he's damn good at it. I didn't even have to fake an orgasm. It's very hard to believe that that was his first time.

Now we're sitting in his car and just talking about everything. I guess he was right about us sharing a room, and am I looking forward to it? You damn well bet!

**Ok, I know it was totallyshort and alsolate, but I had major writer's block. I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter, apart from their vacation, so any ideas seriously welcome!**


	7. July 12th to July 14th

**Hey all, here is the new chapter! To recap, they're on their vacation at the beach, and they just got there. Just to warn you, there is one use of 'strong' language in ****this chapter, right at the end, if you're sensitive about things like that. It's literally the last word of the chapter, so you can read the rest of it! Hope you enjoy!**

July 12th

I'm having to write this in the middle of the day today, rather than at bedtime like I normally do, because today at bedtime I'll most probably be with Lucas.

That's why I didn't write last night after we got here – because we were more than a little busy in our room. Which turned out to be a double rather than a twin, but hey, I'm not complaining! We got like two hours sleep last night, if you know what I mean… I didn't think it was possible but it just keeps on getting better.

But it's not just the physical side of things that are great. I mean, we are complete opposites, and I'll be the first to admit it, but we just get on so well, and we can talk about anything. Yes, it's fun and exciting, but it's kind of new and thrilling as well. I'm just not used to feeling like this, and it's a little scary.

So, our vacation is great so far. The house is perfect, and the beach is gorgeous. White sands, turquoise sea. We're there now. The adults are off somewhere, so us kids have been here most of the day, just soaking up rays. Peyton and I were a little worried about how Lucas and Nathan would be together, and it's been a little awkward, but they aren't at each other's throats, thank god. Tomorrow we're planning on checking out the shops, if the guys can bear to come with us or do something alone.

Oh, sorry, gotta go. Broody keeps rubbing my back and kissing my neck, and I have to investigate!

July 13th (just)

Totally. Mind blowing. Sex. Three times. I think I've died and gone to heaven.

It's just a couple of minutes after midnight now, and Lucas is lying in the bed beside me, breathing softly. I just had to write that down to prove it wasn't a dream.

Oops, he's stirring. Will write later!

July 13th (definitely)

It's just gone 6pm now, and we're back at the villa for a half-hour before we go out for dinner. I'm supposed to be getting changed, but Lucas is out of the room for about ten minutes, and I know that once he comes back, I won't have any time at all to write.

So this morning, it must have been around three, both Lucas and I woke up because of - well, let's just say we heard noises coming from Peyton and Nathan's room. We decided to do one better and head down to the beach, in nothing but our underwear and jeans for me, shorts for him. Then we found this really romantic spot and watched the sun come up together – something I'd always wanted to do but never got the chance. And you know I'd be lying if I said that's all we did, so I'll just say that we had to find somewhere to leave a used condom, and leave the rest to your imagination…

Then later, when we'd got dressed, we, along with P & N, got into Peyton's Comet and drove up to the town for some shopping. The guys trailed after us for a bit, clearly uncomfortable, so I was really glad when Lucas asked if we minded if he went to get a coffee, and Nathan ended up going with him. Plus, I hadn't had a chance to really talk to Peyton for what seems like ages.

"So, how are things with Lucas?" she asked me.

"Oh, great." I grinned, "Like we can just talk about anything, and the-" I glanced around to check my parents weren't anywhere near and lowered my voice, "the sex is amazing." Then by default, I said,"How are you and Nathan?"

"Oh, alright, I guess…" she said absent mindedly, like they weren't all right at all.

"Come on, you know you can tell me everything, P. Sawyer! They don't sound all right. Although around 3:06 this morning they certainly did." I added and smiled wickedly.

"Well, it's just that he's getting a little stressed about his dad, that's all. I mean,it's not even coming into preseason yet and Dan's already riding him, making him train every day, stuff like that. So Nathan's just annoyed at him, really. And, well, I think…" she trailed off.

"You think what?"

"It's just… nothing. It's nothing." She shook her head and turned away from me, pretending to be looking at a pair of sapphire earrings. I thought she was acting a little strange, but I knew that if she wanted to tell me something, she would.

So we browsed the shops for a little while, but neither of us bought anything, and then we headed back to the place Lucas said he'd seen a coffee bar. When we got there, would you believe it, we saw Lucas and Nathan through the window, and they were actually talking! And I mean talking – not the kind that someonedoes to prevent awkward silences, but really chatting.

We waited outside the bar for a while, not wanting to interrupt, and out of the blue, Peyton just said, "Basketball."

I turned towards her and said, "What?"

"They're talking about basketball. See, Nathan just said 'Celtics'."

"And I saw Lucas say something a while back about the Bobcats. Oh, that makes sense, I guess."

"Does Lucas play?" she asked.

"Oh, only a little, down at the court near the river. He plays shooting guard, I think."

Peyton laughed a little before adding, "Just make sure he doesn't try out for the Ravens next semester."

"Why not?"

"Shooting guard is Nathan's position, and God help anyone who tries to take it away from him," she sighed. "Shall we go in?"

She went in without waiting for an answer, so I followed anyway. Lucas and Nathan looked up as we came in and smiled, but not like 'oh, thank god they're back', just like they were pleased to see us- but also a little annoyed that we'd interrupted their little chat. See, that's how I want things to be, I just didn't know it would be this easy.

There's just this one thing that's bothering me, though. It's probably nothing, it's just… well, when we got back here and said we'd see each other in a bit, there was like… I don't know, I guess, like a look between Lucas and Peyton. Like, they caught each other's eyes for just a little too long. Oh, I'm just being stupid and insecure. It's fine. We're going to go out and have a romantic dinner and then have really, really hot sex. At least once.

July 13th (five minutes later)

By the way, Mrs Montgomery, if you're still reading this, hi! I forgot you'd be marking this. And all that stuff about sex, that was just me making it up. I would totally never give away my flower underage. Promise. And when you caught me in the janitor's closet last year, that was totally innocent, I swear. Well, that's all from me, bye!

July 14th 

I'm meeting Peyton on the beach in ten minutes. She said she has something really important to tell me, but neither Lucas or Nathan could know I was seeing her, especially Nathan. Oh, I hope it's some juicy gossip!

July 17th

Oh my god. Peyton thinks she's pregnant. Oh, oh shit.

**Well, there you go, your dose of Brooke. Hope you liked it, and review!**


	8. July 18th to July 25th

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a long time since I updated, but here's the new chapter. It's a bit darker than some others, but I promise the next one will be more upbeat… I'm not sure when I'll get it up because I'm about to go on holiday, but I hope it won't be too long. Anyway, here you go.**

July 18th

I've been so bad and I haven't written, but things are just so messed up at the moment that I haven't even had time for Lucas, and that's pretty serious. I guess writing things down might sort some stuff out in my head though.

That evening on the beach, Peyton told me that she hasn't had a period in two months, she's been feeling sick and everything just aches. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation, as much for me as for her, but nothing came to mind apart from that she is actually pregnant. It's the worst thing that could happen right now, what with school starting soon and Nathan all stressed out. We couldn't even find out for sure on vacation because whenever we went shopping someone always managed to tag along, and if we'd said that we had to go alone at least one person would have got suspicious.

We got back home today, so we're going to go into Tree Hill tomorrow and buy one of those home pregnancy tests, then go to the health clinic if it's positive. I hope to god it's not, for Peyton's sake. She's a complete mess; she's hardly eating or sleeping, and even Lucas has noticed that something is wrong. He seems to really care, you know? Unless…

No, scrap that. He can't like her, can he? She's dating his brother, and he's dating her best friend. No, it's just that he noticed she wasn't herself, that's all.

That's all.

July 19th

We took the test – well, Peyton took the test, and it was positive.

She's going to the health clinic tomorrow.

I don't know what to do.

July 20th

God, this is all happening so fast that I'm not quite sure what's going on. But it's over now – she's not pregnant.

We went to the clinic today, well, she went to the clinic and I waited outside, and they did some tests, and they called her a few hours later. It was a really short phone call, and when she hung up she burst into tears, so I assumed the worst. We were in her bedroom, so I just let her cry, but when she finally seemed to be right out of water to shed, she just looked at me.

"It was negative," she sobbed quietly.

I wasn't quite sure how to react, to be honest. For six days we've both been convinced that she was going to have a baby, and now, all of a sudden, she wasn't. Not that I'm complaining, it's just a lot to take in, in such a short time.

Now I know I'm not sounding anything like I normally do, so I'm going to make a conscious effort to be more upbeat, more perky. More like the pre-Peyton's pregnancy scare Brooke. Like how I'm going to Lucas's tonight because his mom is visiting her parents in New York, so we have the house to ourselves… I always thought it would be fun to have sex in every room of a house, and theirs is quite small, so I think we can manage it in one night! I'll fill you in when I get a chance (meaning when I'm not about to go and have very sexy sex with Lucas Scott). Anyway, ciao! PS. Don't you think Italian guys are hot? What's 'hot' in Italian? I know that it's caliente or something in Spanish, but I'll have to get back to you on the other one!

July 21st

Oh. My. God!

So, you know way back on Independence day when I wrote about how Peyton almost got caught by Nathan's dad, and I said that never happened to me? Well, it just did. But there's a first time for everything, which is what I said to Peyton through fits of laughter when I told her today.

Ok, picture this. Lucas and I are in his bed, having a lie in because we stayed up pretty much the whole night doing the grand tour of his house (which, by the way, we completed! Except we missed out his mom's room, because that would have been kind of gross), and we stay in a bit too long. So there we are, naked, I might add, with our clothes all over the floor, in his bed when his mom walks straight in the front door and calls out, "Lucas, I'm home!"

So I try and wake Lucas up, but he just nudges me off and goes back to sleep. I try the whole Peyton thing and hide under the cover, temporarily forgetting that my clothes are all over the place, including my bra and thong, which are hung up on the end of Broody's bed.

So Karen knocks and walks in, and starts to say something to Lucas, but stops when she sees the state of the room.

"Lucas?" she says.

He grumbles and pulls the covers up over his head, then sees me and his eyes go wide.

"Lucas," his mom continues, "please tell me Haley's water cut out and she had to come take a shower here, and she just happened to leave her clothes in your room."

Lucas says nothing.

"I guess if her water's out we can wash these for her. And this underwear…" she trails off, and I try so hard to stop myself from speaking, but I just can't.

"Um, Ms Roe?" I peek out from under the cover, landing myself right in it. "The thong's hand wash only."

July 25th

So, after the 'thong' incident, Lucas and I decided to play it safe and stay round my house. It's better because my parents are hardly in and even when they are they don't really mind what I do. Well, actually they probably just don't notice what I do. I reckon I could have a full party, complete with dancing, drinking, and probably even an orgy in my room, and they wouldn't bat an eyelid. Not that I mind, because it gives me and Broody the perfect chance to make up for all that lost time we had when everything happened at the end of the vacation.

All I can say is that I'm glad it's all over. Now we can all get back to what summer's really about – having fun. Or at least I hope we can.


	9. Author's note

Ok, sorry, just a note from me.

Right, I know I haven't updated in like forever, and there's a reason – I have _severe_ writer's block. So what I'm going to do is go away and start again, and hopefully come back with some fresh ideas. I'm going to be keeping the same tone of the story, but maybe with a few minor tweaks. I'm not sure how long it will take – I'm working on something else just at the moment but I'll try and get going as soon as I can. So if anyone has anything they'd like to see in the new improved story, just give me a shout and I'll try and get it in there for you.

Hope to see you soon!

-TF xxx


End file.
